Nearly Practically Perfect
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: A few years after movie. I suck at summaries! But I know you'll love it!
1. Sky Angel Coker arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own Mary Poppins, if I did Mary and Bert would've been together and she like never would've left, but I own Sky well not really I have a friend named Sky, hence the name. Now enjoy!

* * *

Lightning and thunder crashed out on the streets of London as a 15 year old girl rushed to find a place to hide. She was hiding from two men who had been chasing her on horseback because she had stolen some money from the bank. It wasn't her fault, she was homeless and no one cared for her, she knew no better and she had to survive somehow.

As she searched the area she saw a doorway and decided it was the best place to hide. When she reached the area, there was all ready someone standing there that she could not see and ran into him.

"Eh! Watch out little girl." The man said as he wiped soot from his face and the girl gazed into his blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." She said as she brushed off her shoulders and her blond hair was soaked and the man noticed she was shaking.

"Ello, where you live?" He asked taking off his jacket and putting it around her shoulders.

"I have no home, and I'm..." She stopped. She could not tell him what she had done, so she decided to lie. "I am looking for work, do you know where I might find some?" She asked.

"Well you can either work as a chimney sweep, or as a nanny, which you prefer?"

She thought about it for a quick moment and then decided quickly, nannying would be better. Who had ever heard of a woman chimney sweep, even in 1912 London?

"Nannying sir. And by the way, my name is Sky." She said holding her hand out and the man shook it.

"Mine's Bert dear, and I know just the place." He said as he started to walk out into the rain.

The two sprinted down the road and they came to a house, Number 17 to be exact, and Sky knocked on the door with an uneasy hand. When the door swung open a woman walked past the two and marched down the street.

"That would be Mrs. Banks, she obviously has forgotten Mary." Bert muttered as he walked inside and Sky not to far behind.

Two children rushed downstairs crying "Bert!" And Bert got on one knee and caught the two and hugged them tight.

"Oh bless my soul, Jane you look so grown up, and Michael, you do to." Bet said looking at them.

Sky stared at the two children. They were both cute, but Sky was afraid she wouldn't know what to do and a voice in her head said "Help will arrive soon enough." Sky hit her head to shut the voice up and the two children laughed hystaricaly.

"Who is this Bert?" The little girl asked.

"That Jane is me friend Sky. Sky, this is Jane and Michael." Bert said as the two came closer and examined her.

"Umm hi." Sky breathed as she waved.

Michael kicked her and she shouted. "Ok! You wanna be that way?!" She yelled as she snapped her fingers and suddenly Michael was in the air.

Jane let out a shriek and Bert stared in awe, because It wasn't Sky who'd done it, but someone else who'd snuck in and was standing behind Sky.

"Michael? Do you not remember how to behave?" A voice said silently. And then two gasps came from the small children and Bert to and when Sky turned around she saw a brunette standing in the doorway with blue eyes, a carpet bag, and some weird clothes.

"OK well Mary 'ere 'will 'elp you with the children I got to get back to me work, goodbye." Bert said walking past Mary and Sky, who was staring at Mary with her mouth open.

"Mouth closed please, we are not a codfish." Mary said and Sky snapped her mouth shut.

"Mary Poppins please get me down!" Michael begged as he held onto the chandalier.

Mary Poppins snapped her fingers again and Michael hit the floor with a thump.

"Oh Mary Poppins! We've missed you so much!" Jane said hugging Mary around the waist.

"Yes I missed you two as well, now kindly tell me who this is." She said directing her attention toward Sky.

"Name's Sky mum." Sky said as she held her hand out for Mary to shake, but Mary refused.

"Well it seems things are the same as they were before I came." Mary said as she looked around and noticed Mr. Banks nor Mrs. Banks wasn't home.

"Yes it seems as if everyone just forgot after you left, where did you go Mary Poppins?!" Michael asked and soon Jane joined in while the two jumpped around her.

"Please stop hopping around me." She ssaid and the two children ceased their jumpping and then they stared at Sky.

"Make her go away." Jane whispered, but still it was loud enough for Sky to hear the message.

"Hey! No problem, I can go to work for... for..." She stuttered. "Shoot, what's that guy's name?" She asked herself, but decided she might as well just say her job. "I'll go to work as a chimney sweep and then we'll all be very happy." Sky said sarcastically as she stared down the two children, but Mary Poppins was not intimidated by her.

Sky wished she had kept her mouth shut because in a few short hours she was stuck in a chimney and black soot covered her face and made it hard for her to breathe.

"Eh! Bert! Help me outta here!" Sky screamed as she banged on the chimney.

"OK lil' lady." Bert said as his hand reached down the chimney and she took gratefully and climbed up the slim chimney.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she walked over the rooftops and Bert slapped his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Eh, keep it down. They're are people trying to sleep ya know." He said as he took his hand off her mouth, where a handrint had been left from all the chimney cleaning.

He began laughing at her and she stompped off, but made a huge mistake when she stompped to hard and fell through a roof.

As she regained her eyesite, she looked around at the room she had fallen into and noticed many familiar things about it. As if it were a dark reminder of something, but she could not remember what it was and she ran from the house as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Eh Sky! Sky!" Bert called as he ran around the block looking for her. He finally heard a whimpering from under a doorstep and when he looked under it, there she was, with her knees pulled to her chest and crying.

"Eh now, come on out from under there." Bert said offering his hand and she crawled past him and started walking down the road again. "Are you ready to go work for the Banks family now he said sprinting after her and she only nodded. "Good, knew you would soon enough." He said laughing.

Sky and Mary waved goodbye to Bert and by the look on Mary's face, she was sad to see Bert go.

"Uh huh." Sky said as she turned to walk up the stairs.

"And might I ask what that means?" Mary asked as she slid up the banister.

"You know you like him." Sky snickered as she turned down the hall.

Caught off guard by Sky's remark, Mary slipped off the banister and onto the floor, making Sky roar with laughter.

"Looks like Miss Perfect can't even admit she's in love." Sky laughed as she knocked on the nursery door and Jane answered it.

"May we try and be friends again, her highness is a little shocked at the moment." Sky said trying not to smile.

"Hmm Michael may I speak with you please?" Jane asked as she shut the door halway, leaving Sky dazzed in the hall.

As the children spoke quietly in the nursery, Mary and Sky were talking also, about Mary's second favorite subject, Bert. (In the book I think she was very vain if I remember correctly so obviously her first favorite subject is herself. Ha ha.)

"So how'd you two meet exactly?" Sky asked.

"We grew up together, he is older then me by a few months." Mary said making her "Thinking very hard face" (If you have no clue what that means, just go and watch where she says Supercalifragilistexpialidocious backwards, it's that look, and no I didn't have to look that up! Ha!)

"Wow, well still how'd you meet? Like what? He dreamed of being a chimney sweep and you being a nanny?" Sky asked.

"Well kind of, but Bert and I met when I had fallen out of a tree and just stopped in midair and then hit the ground without hurting myself." Mary explained.

"Amazing, can you teach me how to do that!?" Sky asked excitedly.

"We'll see, but anyway, the children I belueve are ready to speak to you." Mary said as Sky turned and saw Jane beckoning her inside. Mary Poppins smiled at Sky as she walked in the door and it shut.

"She's just the same, but why did she turn out this way? On the streets, if only she remembered." Mary said as she went into her old room and began to straighten up and put things back to where they were when she had arrived for the first time.

* * *

So this is my first Mary Poppins fic and I hope you guys like it. I see Sky as maybe American, but with a little British accent that sneaks in. And sorry if anyone seems out of character, it's my first fic like I said, so tell me what you think! Love ya lots!

Ashton


	2. The chalk drawing

**Well I'm glad yall enjoyed my first chapter, things are actually slowing down now in the chapters, now I must warn you I can't remember anything about WW1, and last chapter is set in 1914 sorry about the 1913, so heads up anyway, we're about to find out something very strange about Sky, so tata and enjoy!**

* * *

Sky glanced around the large living room, she couldn't believe how rich these people were. She had met a maid named Ellen and the cook, who didn't like her all that much, but she didn't care, she didn't care about anything really.

She propped her feet on the table and then she heard from upstairs "Feet off the table!" It was Mary of course and Sky stared towards the stairs, how did she know that?

Sky sat up straight as she heard the front door open and close, Mr. Banks was home.

"Yes yes Ellen, a new nanny? How old? 15! Well you said Mary Poppins was here to help, so I'll get on with it." Mr. Banks said as he headed for the living room. "You are here for the nanying postition? Cor..." Mr. Banks stopped in his tracks as he got a clear look at Sky, and could not place where he'd seen her.

"You look familar, have I seen you before?" Mr. Banks asked.

"No! I mean no sir." Sky replied softly.

"Hm, well you've met the children I presume and you have help yes?" Mr. Banks asked.

"Yes sir." Sky replied standing to her feet.

"Well get to it then. I am very busy." Mr. Banks said and he stompped off.

"Yes sir!" Sky hissed as she saluted and stalked up the staircase. As she walked passed the nursery, where the children were sleeping, and a small cry for help came.

Sky opened the door quickly and she saw Jane crying silently on her bed, but Michael was fast asleep.

"What's wrong now Jane?" Sky asked in a kind voice as she walked in the room and sat next to her.

"I had a nightmare." Jane whimpered.

"Aw sweetie, it's all right." Sky said hugging her and Jane buried her head in her blouse.

"Please will you stay here until I fall back to sleep?" Jane asked as Sky tucked her, somewhat, back in.

"Ok but if you ask me to sing, I'll throw you in a chimney." Sky laughed.

"I'll bet you have a pretty voice, please sing." Jane said.

Sky made a funny face, what had she gotten herself into? She was a theif, begger, and a liar, but Jane seemed to like her, and Bert was watching out for her, Mary to, even though she felt a strange resemblance to Mary, but shge just surpassed it and began to sing.

**(Yeah, it's an Evanescence song, I've been thinking of it a lot lately and its a little lullaby to me and scary to some people, anyway I promised I wouldn't do these anymore, and Sky sounds like Amy Lee just a little and it's Sky's theme song, ok back to story!!)**

_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there  
And lead... it... back.. home_

_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to roll)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

As Jane fell asleep, Sky saw a shadow walk across the rooftops, then another, who could be up there at this time of night, she was going to find out.

* * *

Sky slid down the banister backwards and rushed out the door, well through it actually, seeing as it was wide open, and looked for the two shadows again.

As she glanced around she then saw them again and chased after them trying to be quiet, but her shoes wouldn't shut up. When she rounded the corner she ran right into another chimney sweep.

"Hey! Get out of my way!" Sky yelled as she turned around and began running.

"My apologies miss!" He called and he looked at her with love in his eyes and he had just ran into her.

Sky then spied her targets, it was Bert and Mary and they were staring at the sidewalk. Then they held hands and jumped not on something, but right into it!

"What the hell?" Sky said under her breath as she walked over to the picture and saw two people or ants was more like it, walking in the picture. "This is so screwy." Sky said getting on one knee and touching the picture. "Hmm." She thought aloud and then suddenly she found herself in the painting, she wasn't having a good day so far.

As she looked around, she seemed to be in an English countryside, and her clothes had changed from a blouse and skirt from a full fledged dress and she hated it. "Oh my sweet Lord help me." Sky prayed silently.

Sky wanted to kick or kill somebody, and how she wished she could kill Mary and Bert, but she had never killed anyone before and wasn't going to start now and in her own way she liked those two, and she was plotting on getting them together.

Sky looked again for them and then she spotted them and they were singing and dancing and cute little animals were dancing and singing to. "What is up with these people? Do they not know you don't have to sing and dance all the time?" Sky asked herself, rather ticked off.

As she continued to follow them, a few of the animals started to follow her and she thought they were rather cute, especially the little fox. The little fox followed Sky around, and everytime she would try and scare it off, it just got closer.

"Freaking little creature! Go away!" Sky yelled. The little fox's ear dropped and began to walk away, but insted Sky stopped it and apologized.

"I'm sorry, would you like to help me find me... 'friends.'" Sky said.

The little fox perked up it's ears and barked.

"OK, well you need a name, um, how about Julie, do you like that?" Sky asked.

The fox shook her head no and Sky thought again.

"I got it!" She said snapping her fingers. "Lilli's what I'll call you! You like that eh?" Sky asked.

"I do mum." Lilli replied and Sky nearly keeled over.

"Oh my God! You can talk!" Sky shouted.

"Yes, and don't take the Lord's name in vain, now you said you wanted my help, I saw them, they went that way on merry go round harses." Lilli said.

"Ok well, I.. wait did you say merry go round harses?" She asked. "Oh yeah! Horses." Sky replied thinking for a moment.

"Yes mum, if you go at a run, you should catch up to them, but be warned it be dark now, and not safe." Lilli warned.

"I'm a theif, nothing scares me." Sky said as she ripped the sleeves from her dress and threw them down on the ground.

"Well, if I were a theif, I would turn myself in before anyone got hurt." Lilli said.

"If you were a theif people would get suspicious." She replied as she looked around, and in a field not but maybe 50 feet away, was a horse, almost to dark to see.

"Aha, there's my ticket." Sky said as she started to walk that way. Lilli, of course, walked the other direction, or tried to, but Sky grabbed her tail and pulled her to her.

"And just where are you going?" She asked holding Lilli's face to hers.

"Faith and begara! 'Tis a scary theif!" Lilli said as she jumped on Sky's shoulder and hid her head under her hair.

Sky rolled her eyes and continued to get the horse. As she approached, the horse shied, but came right over when Sky said "Beauty."

"See, she trust me why can't you?" Sky asked scratching the horse's muzzle.

"Because she doesn't know you're a theif!" Lilli hissed.

"A theif!" Beauty yelled.

"Oh my gosh, you talk to! Can this day get any weirder?" Sky said and of course it could, because at that moment, all three of them heard a woman scream.

"Come on Beauty, please trust me for a moment!" Sky begged as she looked the horse in the eyes.

"Ok come on, but hang on tight!" Beauty said as Sky, and Lilli being dragged, vaulted on her back and Beauty took off at a flat run.

* * *

**Ok here's Chapter two! If anyone is confused by the boy who likes Sky all ready, he comes back in right after she gets out of her "Hell" as she's gonna call it later on. So hope I made the characters stay intact again. Luv Ya! Bye! And BTW I'm a Christian, but I know Teens usually say "Oh my god, or Oh sweet Jesus." I should know I'm in 8th grade and Lilli is the name of my other friend and I don't own her either, or the chimney sweep boy, I just own the idea! Ok bye!**

**Ashton Nicole Fox**


	3. Happy News and a hint

"What was that?!" Sky shouted.

"You sat on my tail!" Lilli yelled as she ytanked her tail out from under Sky and began rubbing it.

"Oh I'm sorry Lilli. I didn't mean to." Sky said hugging Lilli tightly.

"It's ok. I can't breathe! Ironsides a little help here!" Lilli gasped and Sky let go.

"Sorry again, now you said you saw my friends?" Sky asked as the fox continued to rub her tail.

"Yes mum, they were headed that way. Now if you promise to not make Iron run, I'll direct you to where they are, or were headed." Lilli said.

"Ok deal." Sky said as she shook the chalk fox's paw.

Sky nudged the mare into a walk and she took in her surroundings. They passed a cute little tent and penguins were busy with their work and they also saw a few farm animals and they were eating and speaking with one another.

"Wow, this place is a lot different then the cruelness of the... outside world I guess." Sky said as she shifted and eased Iron into a trot.

"Yeah 'tis, ain't it." Lilli said.

"What is it like in the outside world?" Iron asked.

"Cruel and hateful, but there is hope it could change. I wish it would." said Sky sadly.

"Well there's still that little hope ya know. And you know what the greatest power is." Iron replied.

"No, what is it?" Sky asked confused.

"You'll soon see, I can count on it." Lilli replied.

"Ok, whatever." Sky replied becoming skeptical.

As they continued to walk down the dirt road, they heard chattering from not to far away. "I think there be you're friends." Lilli said.

"Yeah I think you're right." Sky said as she stopped Ironsides and slid off and Lilli was getting ready to head back with Ironsides when she added

"Well , you go and find out what the strongest power is. And I hope you find that hope my friend, until we meet again my friend." Lilli said and Ironsides turned on her heel and galloped away.

"Goodbye friends." Sky said as she waved. She looked around the road. It was dark and she, for the first time in a long time, was scared.

As she listened cosely for the voices she heard many animals and she then she realized she was headed back for the tent where the penguins were.

"Maybe that's where those two are." She murmerred as she moved swiftly into the back of the tent.

"There you are." A penguin said.

"What are you talking about?" Sky asked confused.

"Don't play dumb, you know you are a singer." The penguin said again.

"What is up with these people?" Sky asked as the penguin waddled out onstage and announced the singer had arrived.

"Get out here now!" Hissed the penguin and the audience of maybe 12 people laughed.

Sky stuck her head out of the curtain and looked around and she saw Mary and Bert in the back and a few other people to, cartoons of course though.

"Ok, time for a disguise." She said as she started searching for things. She decided to put her sringy hair into a ponytail and a cloak to cover her clothing. She glanced at herself in the mirror and then went out onstage.

A few cartoons rushed to their seats and they began playing a slow song and Sky began to sing softly. She began to see the cartoons dance with their dates and Bert and mary began dancing to.

Sky held out the last note and she glanced at Mary and Bert, who were staring deep in one anothers blue eyes and then they kissed, full fledged on the mouth.

Sky stared blankly at them and then she clapped for the band as did the others and for her singing as well, but she couldn't keep the thought of those two off her mind, so she decided to take a chance on getting in trouble, she could care less.

As she walked offstage, Bert and Mary pulled away and they saw her walking towards them, and they immideatly knew who it was.

"Yeah I was right all along and don't say I wasn't." Sky snickered.

"Yeah, I guess you 'ere." Bert said taking Mary's hand in his own.

Mary looked down at her feet and tried to keep from laughing. She had been proved wrong, and all by a teenager.

"Sky, I think we need to head back. I must let Mr. Banks know something." Mary said as she starightened up and nodded towards the door.

"Ok, well how do we get out of here?" Sky asked.

"Easy, there's a door to the outside ova there." Bert said pointing to the back.

"Ok, well let's go shall we?" Sky said linking elbows with Bert's left arm, and Mary with his right.

"We shall." He replied and all three of them walked to the outside world.

Sky and Mary Poppins arrived at the Banks' residence and Sky led the way, and to their surprise, Mr. Banks was waiting for them all ready.

"Explain where you were." He demanded.

"Well sir, I believe that is none of your concern." Sky snapped.

"Excuse me young lady?" Mr. Banks almost yelled.

"Mr. Banks, I went for a walk and Sky came to find me." Mary Poppins said.

"Well Mary Poppins, I'm sorry but you are hearby discharged." Mr. Banks said.

Sky was about to attack him when Mary added in. "That is quite all right sir, I was coming here to say I was leaving, it seems that I will be getting married soon." She smiled.

Sky's eyes widened and her mouth nearl dropped open. So that's what Mary and Bert had been talking about.

"Well, um congratulations, so when will you be leaving?" He asked.

"As soon as I can say goodbye to the children and gather my things." She replied.

"Very well then." He said and stomped away, murmerring to himself as usual.

"Wha...how...you liar!" Sky shouted excited.

"How dare you call me a liar." Mary snapped as she walked upstairs, Sky not to far behind, about to shriek with excitement.

"Sorry, it's just I knew you loved Bert!" She shouted.

As Mary opened the nursery door, she saw Jane and l asleep. She walked into the room and placed two things on the dresser, one for Michael, the other for Jane.

Sky helped Mary gather her things and as she walked outside into the cool night air, she turned and faced Sky.

"Here you go." She said taking Sky's hand, opening it and placing something in and closing it back again.

"To remind you of the strongest power." She said and with that, Mary Poppins opened her umbrella and flew away.

Sky opened her hand and in it was a gold locket, shaped like a heart.

"What does that mean." She asked as she held the necklace close to her heart and tears began to slip down her face.

* * *

Yeah I think I like this chapter better then the other. Don't worry, Mary comes back and the chimney sweep boy in the second chapter is in the next and also WW1 will start sometime in the near future of the story. So till then! Oh, and can you figur out what the strongest power is?

Ashton


	4. Lilli talks to Sky through her locket

Sky woke up on the couch the next morning. It was a dreary morning and the realization of Mary being gone made her sad. She went into the nursery to check on Jane and Michael, and when she did, they were still asleep.

She knew when they'd awake, they'd find the gifts Mary Poppins had left them, and they would cry, hoping she hadn't left them, but who knows, she might just return.

Sky looked on the dresser and two small packages were there, one said Jane, which looked like either a necklace or bracelet, and the other said Michael, Sky couldn't tell what it looked like.

"Jane sweetie, wake up." Sky said sitting on the bed next to her.

"Huh? What is it?" She asked as she lifted her head.

"There is a gift here for you, from Mary Poppins." Sky said.

"Really?" She asked as she shot up and looked around.

"Here." She said as she took the small package and handed it to her. Jane opened the package and inside was a locket and inside the paper was the word 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' and when she opened the locket, sugar came out.

"What does that mean?" Sky asked herself.

"A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down." Jane replied as the sugar dispersed.

"Hmm strange, well lemme get your brother up." Sky said getting up and going to wake Michael up.

Michael also did the same thing and when he opened up his, there was a compass in it and there was a not inscripted on the back.

"If you're ever lost, look North and you'll find your way."

"She left you poor kids some weird presents." Sky said examining them.

"Where is she?" Jane asked innocently.

"She's... she's gone Jane. She left last night." Sky replied.

"She didn't say goodbye?" Michael asked.

"Why did she do that again?" Jane asked about to cry.

"Well, she seems to be getting married." Sky said.

"WHAT?!" The two yelled in unison.

"You don't know what that means?" Sky asked flatly.

"Yes we do and oh my goodness! I knew they liked each other!" Jane said hopping up and down on her bed.

"Wait, you all ready have figured out who she's marrying?" Sky asked.

"Bert of course! We knew it all along." Michael replied smiling.

"Oh, I guess I underestimated you then." Sky said as she got up.

"What are we going to do today Sky?" Jane asked as she jumped off the bed and landed on her feet with a tiny thud.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Sky replied as she looked out the window and it was raining.

"Hmm, there really isn't anything to do." Michael said as he got out of bed to.

"Hmm in a snap things can change." Sky said snapping her fingers, and suddenly the beds made themselves up and the papers in which the gifts were wrapped in were in the trash can.

Sky looked down at her fingers, still in the snapping postition, in wild eyes. Jane and ichael smiled at each other and then they both snapped their fingers and the room began to clean itself.

The rocking chair stood straight up and three books flew over to the bookshelf, the dolls and the toy soliders all "danced" their ways into the toy box, and Sky was still staring at her fingers in sadistic shock.

"STOP!" Sky yelled, and everything, maybe even time itself stopped.

"Woooowww." Jane and Michael giggled.

"OK we gotta find that freaky nanny like right now!" Sky said as she threw some clothes for Jane and Michael to wear on the bed.

The two children laughed hysterically as Sky raced out ofthe room and ran into the bathroom.

She stared at herself for a few moments and then washed her face.

"Now where could she be?" She asked herself as she changed her clothes and wrapped the cape around her shoulders.

"We're ready." Jane said knocking on the door.

"OK, make sure you're ready to run because we'll be doing a lot of it." Sky replied opening the door.

"We like running, it's what we do best." Michael joked.

"Yeah, well let's get going before the rain gets any worse." Sky said taking Jane's hand in her right, and Michael's hand in her left.

They opened the door and the wind made air fly in through the door, they rused out from under the safety of the porch and down the sidewalk.

Admiral Boom wasn't at his post, so they had no need to stop running, so they rushed past the Cherry Tree Lane sign and onto Cherry Blossom Street, where there was a group of people furiously trying to get into the door to the town hall.

"What is going on?" Jane asked.

"They killed Archduke Ferdinand!." Someone yelled.

"Sky!" A voice yelled, it was the chimney sweep boy.

"How do you know me?!" She asked over the roar of men arguing.

"Mary Poppins told me!" He shouted back.

"We have to get away from here!" Sky shouted as Jane and Michael clutched to her legs.

"C'mon I know where to go!" He said grabbing her arm and pulling them out of the mob of people.

They moved slowly through the people, knocking over a fat man and two buisnessmen, but finally they made it out.

"God, that was Hell in itself!" Sky yelled as she rubbed her head.

"I forgot to tell ya my name, it's Robert, but friends call me Rob." He said as he offered his hand and Sky shook it.

"Gotcha, so Rob, you know Mary Poppins?" She asked.

"Do I?! She came and saw Bert everyday, well almost, now I can't find Bert anywhere." Rob replied kicking at the street.

"Yeah, I know where he went, him and Mary Poppins is gettin' married." Sky replied.

Rob's eyes began to twinkle. "Lucky ole' Bert!" He shouted and then hushed himself.

"Yeah, well now I gotta find her, because, wel watch this." She said and she snapped her fingers in front of his face and it was clear of all the soot.

"Wow! So you got the Spoonful of sugar power eh?" He said.

"The what?" She asked confused.

"Spoonful of sugar, it means any problem you have, can be fixed someway." He answered back.

"Whatever!" She snapped and just then, the rain began beating down on the 4 of them again.

A low growl raised in Sky's throat, this day wasn't going well at all, and it wasn't about to get any better.

"Well you go find her, and I'll talk to you later, I better hang around here, knowing Bert's curious mind, he'll be here soon." Rob assured the them.

"Ok, well I'll see you later I supose." Sky replied.

"I hope." He said and he rushed off to the town hall and into the mob of people, without a second glance.

"Umm, Sky, he likes you!" Jane squealed.

"He does not, now come on, we gotta find Mary now!" She retorted and she grabbed Jane's hand, who grabbed Michael's and off they went down the street, hopefully to find Mary somewhere around.

Sky rounded a corner and Jane and Michael were not to far behind when they found a little dog, with a slicker on.

"Andrew!" Jane and Michael said.

"Andrew?" Sky asked and then she heard the dog reply "Yes?"

"What the heck?" Sky asked.

"You said my name, what do you want, I am here to help." He asked.

"Um, where's Mary Poppins?" She asked, still uneasy.

"Her Uncle Albert's just a few blocks south of me number 13." He said and with that, he walked away.

"What did he say?" Jane asked, to her and Michael, he was only barking.

"Uh, Mary that way!" She yelled stupidly as she pointed down a street and then she took off at a run, she was really confused now.

As she glanced at the numbers on the doors, she found the one she'd been looking for, and without knocking opened the door and yelled "POPPINS!" Which scared Jane and Michael and the sleeping Uncle Albert and there was a crash from the kitchen.

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?! Mary shouted as she came out of the kitchen.

"What is happening to me! And what the hell is this Spoonful of sugar magic crap about?!" Sky shouted at the nanny, who kept her composure the netire time.

"You're obviously getting your magic that was bestowed on you when you were little." She said.

"OK, explain to me what's going on, right here and now!" Sky said angrily.

"The locket you are wearing, holds your powers, and even if you throw the locket into the river, it'll still be with you." She said softly.

"What else can I do? Next you'll be saying I can fly!" Sky said.

Mary looked down at her feet and tried not to laugh.

"Oh noooo, I may be a theif and may claim not to be afraid of anything, but heights is my weakness." Sky snapped.

Jane and Michael gasped and Sky had wished she could turn the tables and stop herself from saying that.

"You're a theif?" Michael asked.

"Why Sky?" Jane said hugging her brother close as they started to cry.

"Oi vey. I needed money ok? I stole from your father's bank one time, and I am deeply sorry." Sky said hanging her head.

"Mary Poppins, should we forgive her?" Jane asked.

"Hmm well I would, but I'd also never trust her again." Mary replied and Sky made a funny face and was all ready close to killing the nanny all ready.

Before Jane could speak up, Bert came through the door and he barely noticed the children and teenager looking rather sad.

"Mary, may I talk with you?" He whispered and Mary nodded and they went into the kitchen.

"You're what?" All of them heard Mary ask, even Uncle Albert, who'd walked into the room a few seconds later.

"Mary, I feel I 'ave to." Bert replied.

"Yeah, well I feel that I won't be waiting for you if you come back." Mary snapped and then she ran out of the kitchen and up the staircase in tears, she never cried, or so everyone thought.

"Poor Mary Poppins." Uncle Albert said as he blew his nose.

"Yes, poor Mary Poppins." Jane said.

"I'll go talk to her, I'll be back." Sky said as she headed toward the stairs.

"Maybe you ough to let someone she trusts do it." Michael said rudely.

"Michael." Jane said and Sky had to wipe the moisture from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You know what, fine, you wanna do it, go ahead." She said as she lept over the two stairs she had climbed and walked out the door and slammed the door shut.

Sky walked through the streets as more and more people rushed to try and find out what was happening in Austria-Hungary.

"Now we be an awsome time for the flying to kick in, maybe I could fly to Austria-Hungary and get killed, that's about the way I feel now." Sky said as she sat down on a street curb.

"Oh come on, then who would I have to talk to." A familiar Irish voice said.

"Lilli?" Sky asked looking around.

"Open the locket." The muffeled voice said.

Sky looked around and when she opened the locket, she could see a reflection of her chalk drawing friend.

"OK first question, why are you in a necklace?" Sky asked.

"Because, someone close to you will be there for you no matter where you are." Lilli replied.

"Very cliche, especially in a locket!" She said.

"Well, you needed someone to turn your bahookey around and get back to that house!" Lilli snapped.

"I can't!" Sky pleaded.

"Why? What happened?" Lilli angrily asked.

"They found out Lilli, Michael and Jane, and Michael snapped at me and I left and I'm never going back." She replied about to cry.

"Hey now Lassie, you'd better go back and stand your ground. Mary Poppins needs your help, because within the next three days, she's gonna need it." Lilli replied.

"How do you know?" Sky asked.

"Uh-oh, gotta run, me family needs me, now go help yours before you regret it." Lilli said and with that she was gone.

"Wait! What do you mean? Lilli! I don't have a family!" Sky yelled, but Lilli was no longer in the locket.

Sky screamed at the top of her lungs and when she stopped, she realized that the little fox had made a point, Mary, Bert, Jane, and Michael were her family, and one was in trouble and she needed to help, but what would the next three days bring?

As Sky began sprinting back towards Uncle Albert's, the same question raced through her mind, could something happen to Mary, she let the thought rush from her mind as she came to the door one more and took a deep breath and knocked.

* * *

Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! 2,325 words, I am so proud of myself (Steps back, sniffs, and comes back) Anyway, I hope you liked this one, it was retarded with Lilli, but I thought it was like a Disney thing, not that Disney's retarded, he was the awsomest man who ever walked the Earth besides Jesus, who was first. R and R!!

Ashton


	5. I swear I'll be back

The gifts that were given to the children start coming in in this chapter, Jane's locket is first, and Michael's will come along later.

When the door swung open, Michael was at the door, and Sky could see that he had been crying, or sneezing.

When she opened her mouth to speak, Michael suddenly hugged her tight, and she wondered what had happened.

"It's B-Bert, h-he's l-leaving." Michael cried.

"He is?" She asked.

"Y-yes, too f-fight in the great war." He continued sobbing as she hugged him tight.

"Shhh, it's all right, where is he?" Sky asked.

"You mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Michael asked.

"No, but I need to talk with that idiot before he leaves." Sky muttered.

"He and Mary Poppins were fightining and he walked out the back door and that was three hours ago." Michael replied as he dried his tears.

"Hmmm, I'll go find him, and talk something into him." Sky said and Michael released his grip.

"You will?!" Shouted Jane Michael and Uncle Albert, in which Jane and Uncle Albert had been in the living room, and heard the conversation quite clearly.

"Yes, he's like a dad to me, and Mary's, and I can't believe I'm gonna say this," Sky said rolling her eyes. "She's like a mom and Jane and Michael are my brother and sister, I've gotta help somehow, and I am not going to take no for an answer!" Sky said and she clampped her mouth shut quickly, for she realized she had just spoke in a proper way.

Jane, Michael, and Uncle Albert immideatly caught on and busted out into laughter, which sent them flying up to the ceiling, and Sky let out a shriek.

"Whoa! Ok, well I'm gonna go, but get yourselves down!" Sky said as she went out the front door again, leaving Uncle Albert, Jane and Michael, up on the ceiling.

Sky searched everywhere for Bert, and couldn't find him anywhere, it was like he disappeared into thin air or something.

"Lilli, I could use your help right about now." Sky said into the locket and when she opened it, she didn't see Lilli, but Ironsides.

"Well bless my soul, it's Sky!" Iron shouted.

"Hush! Sorry, anyway, do you have any idea where Bert is?" Sky asked.

"Hmm, he likes to draw, go see if he's drawing somewhere, he is a screever you know." The horse replied.

"Ok thanks, and tell Lilli I said, I've about figured out the greatest power." Sky said and she shut the locket tight and she hid it away under her blouse.

"Now, if I were an artist and needed a good place to draw, where would I hide?" Sky asked herself as she shut her eyes and imagined Greenwhich.

Her eyes snapped open as she remembered the best place for drawers to go.

"The park!" Shouted an overly excited Sky. She looked around at her setting, it was obviously a long way to the park, and she needed to get there fast.

"I could really use your help Ironsides." Sky wished and sure enough, with a flash, Ironsides was there, not as a chalk drawring, but as a real live horse.

"Ironsides!" Sky yelled as she vaulted on the horse's back and rubbed her neck.

"I'm here in your mind, I can't talk in your world." Sky heard in her thoughts.

"Oh great, more things I needed." Sky said.

"Hang on!" Iron yelled through Sky's mind and it was a good thing Sky had grabbed the mane when she did because Ironsides reared and took off towards the park.

"Whoa! You're fast!" Sky screeched.

Iron chuckled and ran even faster, just to show off, but it was a mistake because coming around the corner, was two constables, in search of Sky.

"uhh Iron! Get me outta here!" Sky yelled ducking low onto the horse's withers.

"I shall, just hang on and watch my fancy footwork, which Fancy is my real name." The horse replied.

"Ok, I'm trusting you." Sky whispered and she hugged the horse's neck tight and shutting her eyes.

(I changed her name because I never did explain whether or not her real name was Ironsides, I made it her nickname. lol Anyways, back to Sky.)

Fancy slowed down to a walk and Sky put her hood over her head and rode right bu the constables, but just when she thought she was safe, the constables recognized the worn black coat and reined the horses and began chasing after Sky in the police carriage.

"Oh shi.. GO!" Sky yelled as she straightened up and kicked her in the sides.

Fancy knew what that meant and she broke into a run, and the great chase was on!

Fancy ran as fast as she could, but the constables were not to far behind.

"Cut through the park!" Sky yelled guiding her in the right direction, right onto the sidewalk.

"Stop theif!" One constable yelled.

"Hiya!" Sky screamed as the team ran through the park gate, scaring nearly everyone and finally after doing millions of circles, the carriage turned over and that would slow down the officers for a while, but Sky couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, we've gotta get to Bert now." Sky said stopping Fancy.

"Can...I...walk?" Fancy said gasping for breath.

Sky laughed and said "You can go back home now, I got everything covered from here."

"Oh thank you!" Fancy said, and she dispearsed right before Sky's eyes.

"Goodbye friend." Sky murmerred and she began walking through the path way. She saw many little pieces of chalk everywhere and thought to herself "Bert's around here somewhere, and he's mad a ghastly mess." She nearly slapped herself for saying ghastly.

Sky looked at her fingers and decided she needed to learn how to do her powers someday, so with a snap, the chalk jumped into her pocket, and Sky continued on her way.

When she saw someone moving around she broke into a run and when she reached the end of the park, Bert had his back faced to her and he was on the ground drawing.

"Oh Berty! Where oh where are you?" Sky said in a sing-song voice.

"Do ya 'ave to do that mum?" Bert asked without turning around.

"Well, that is certainly no way to speak with a lady." Sky sniffed and stuck her nose in the air.

"Yeah, well I don't see one around here." Bert snorted and continued his work.

Sky's attitude changed quickly. The sky above became darker and lightining flashed. "ALL RIGHT! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" She shouted. Sky kicked Bert over and he was lying flat on his back, looking up at the mad blond.

"Ok, you've got two options! First one! You can get up and listen to what I say! Second, you don't walk away at all!" Sky snarled as her hair blew in the wind, which made her look even more scarier then a few seconds in the past and another lightining bolt didn't help the situation along.

"Ok, I'll get up, just, calm down." Bert said getting up slowly and rubbing his side.

The skies went back to a light gray and Sky's face softened.

"Now, what I wanted to talk to you about was you leaving. Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because I feel I've got to." He replied.

"You know, want and have are to very different things." Sky said.

"I'm not that uneducated, but what does this have to do with anything?" Bert asked confused.

"You neither have to or want to. I'm not as dumb as I look... hey look a butterfly." Sky said pointing at nothing.

Bert grinned and laughed. "You really don't want me to leave eh?" He asked.

"I'm more worried about Mary then anything, she loves you with that prim and proper heart she has." Sky said.

"I know, but..." Bert started to say before he was interupted.

"Goats butt, birds fly, and what the hell am I saying!?" Sky said running her hand over her face and shaking her head.

"Are you trying to get me to stay?" Bert asked.

"YES!" Sky shouted and scared some birds out of the trees.

"Still though..." Bert started, but Sky interupted him again.

"You say still though again and I'll bash your face in." She snarled showing him her fist.

"Ok, ok, sorry, I guess I'll stay." He said moving her fist out of his face.

"Good, let's go tell Mary! She'll be so happy." Sky said.

"Well that seems to be a long run from here." Bert said.

"I've got it!" Sky said as she grabbed his hand and began to run. Sky felt the wind and she jumped and suddenly she and Bert were in the air.

After a few minutes, Bert shook Sky's shoulder.

"We're here, you can open your eyes now, just think down." Bert said trying not to laugh.

"Ok, down, down, DOWN!" Sky yelled and then sure enough the two hit the ground with a thud.

"Ok, now much your arse in there right now and tell Mary what I just said, go! I'm still shaken." Sky lied, she knew that when Bert opened the door, Mary would probably there, crying, waiting for them to come back, and she was absolutely right.

When Bert came through the door, Mary looked up, she was sitting on the stairs, and her eyes were red from crying.

She got up and Bert hugged her tight. "I ain't goin' no where." He whispered in her ear and she started crying again.

"Well, I guess I'll go and enjoy my time with Jane and Michael." Sky said as she meanuvered around them, but Mary stopped her.

"Not so fast, you need to get ready to leave." She said pulling away from Bert and turning her attention towards the now confused teenager.

"And where am I going?" She asked.

"Take a look at your locket, you are no longer Sky Angel Coker, but Angela Sky Poppins." Mary replied with a smile.

Sky froze, but her arm grabbed her locket and looked at it. Her new name was imbedding itself and when it was finished, she ran her thumb over it and tears slipped down her cheeks, she had found her family.

"Ok, but, when do I leave?" She asked.

"As soon as possible, someone will need you very soon, and I think you can handle it and before I forget here's something you'll need." Mary smirked.

She threw Sky her tape measurer and Sky caught it and glanced at Mary and then at the tape measurer.

"Yeah, I hope." She said as she hugged them both and made her way upstairs.

"You really are leaving aren't you?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, but remember, I'll always be right there." Sky said as she pointed to Jane's heart.

"Michael, make sure you keep that compass close, because if you ever need me, just say my name and I'll hear it wherever I am." Sky said.

"Ok Sky." They said and they hugged her at the same time.

"By the way, when I get back, you'll have to call me Angela." She replied and then she remembered the tape measurer.

"Something is nagging at me to measure myself." She said and pulled it out and let Michael hold one end and she pulled it up to her head and as she stared at it, she saw "Sky Angel Coker- Theif and liar, change to Angela Sky Poppins, nearly practically perfect in every way."

Sky smirked and she rolled up the measurer and grabbed her sack off the bed and climbed out the window to the rooftops.

Jane and Michael watched her run and then jump into the air. They yelled goodbye as she went higher and higher. Bert and Mary had walked outside and waved at her as she flew over head.

Rob also happened to be on a rooftop and she saw him and fell on the roof with a thud.

"Still gotta practice eh?" He said.

"Well, I'm leaving, but wanted to give you this for your help." Sky said and she kissed him on the cheek.

His face turned bright red and Sky smiled.

"I'll see you later." She said and she went into the air again, knowing soon that she would be back, and it was sometime soon.

* * *

Man! I loved writing this story, do you want me to write a follow up? Because I had an idea for a follow up, so what you think?

Ashton


End file.
